


The Panther

by TC_Stark



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Bondage, Dark Porn, Death Threats, Drug Use, F/M, Infertility, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers, Trigger Warnings, non-con, sadistic, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: A simple one-shot of Billy Russo and his ex-wife.





	The Panther

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing The Punisher season 1, I couldn't help myself. This is a plotless one-shot, with the AU being the OC is Maria's sister and Billy's ex-wife.

Living within an illusion was very akin to living within a dream. The air was fuzzy. No matter how unrealistically good everything felt, there was still the unfailing knowledge that it was all fake. Even deep within the trance, knowing at any moment the bubble would burst; it was so easy to let go. Enjoy. Soon you’d be dead.

 

“Like old times, huh, Lexi?”

 

Rope secured a woman’s wrists to the gated headboard of a queen sized bed. Eyes focused on the blood dripping down her forearms, she could see her numb hands sway along with the bedframe. Why was it moving? Clank, clank. The metal kept hitting against the wall and it was driving her crazy.

 

Blinking her dry eyes, Lexi turned and her world swished with it. The track marks on her arms told a story and she failed to remember what led to this. Hadn’t she been clean for months? Why was she high again? Why was she tied up on top of a dirty mattress? And why was Billy Russo inside of her?

 

“Billy…” Lexi voiced quietly.

 

Smoothing a hand over her face, Billy tsked, “Oh, baby, you sound absolutely pathetic. Not at all who I remember...God, it’s been a year, hasn’t it? Just a little...whore at the age of twenty-four when I met you. You remember when Frank Castle wanted me to settle down? We lasted two years - that’s good in my books.”

 

Lexi could feel the lean man thrusting his manhood inside of her, moving both their bodies and the bed while he was at it. Squeezing her lids shut, attempting to regain some level of coherence; the young woman clenched her fists, “What are you doing?”

 

While leaning down to begin pecking at her neck, Billy nipped her ear, “You don’t remember, do you? I asked...I asked if you knew where Frank was. If you knew that he had been alive….and you lied to me. You shut the door in my face...it’s cold, Lexi, we were married. I held your head when your sister was killed...and you repay me with dishonesty.”

 

“We divorced because you couldn’t keep your dick in your pants!” Lexi finally broke through, wincing hard at the shooting pain in her wrists became apparent. 

 

“Lexi, baby, you should have known how I was,” He growled in her ear, pulling out of her abused cunt and flipping her over, “After all, we met at a fucking bar. Don’t you know love stories never last?”

 

Lexi sneered, as she felt his cock plunge deep within her once more. With his lean fingers digging into her skin, the ex-wife gasped. They had been divorced a year, but realistically had been distant since before then. The honeymoon didn’t last long and learning of the death of her sister had been enough for her to finally file the paperwork. She wasn’t going to waste her life being miserable with someone, when she was already miserable without someone.

 

“How did you know?” Billy grunted in her ear, “Who told you? Did Frank come to you himself?”

 

Shaking her head, Lexi scornfully looked over her shoulder, “You kidnap me. You drug and rape me and you want answers? Fuck you,  _ Billy the Beaut.  _ You’re a fucking sociopath! I should expose what you did in Kandahar.”

 

“Who is going to believe you?”

 

“Maybe I’ll just tell the world what you do to your mother.”

 

Face dropping, Billy reached out to roughly shove Lexi’s face into the bars of the headboard, before snatching her up by the hair, “ _ Tell me.” _

 

Gasping in pain, Lexi glared up at him, “Curtis...Frank never reached out...I learned about him from the fucking papers. And I thought he was dead after that. One night I was visiting his grave and Curtis was there. He told me. But, I still haven’t even seen the man.”

 

Billy kept his grip on the thick, black hair as he knelt up straight, holding his ex-wife firmly so to buck hard into her shaved cunt. A soft moan escaped his lips, as his hand ran up her spine. Even if it was hate fucking, Lexi had the tightest pussy he ever had the pleasure of stuffing himself into. It was really a shame that they fell apart; he enjoyed making her his bitch every time the fucked.

 

Licking his lips, Billy lulled his head back with with pump into the tight womanhood, expressing almost lethargically, “You know, part of me always wanted kids. Make up for my childhood, you know? Another part kind of hated the idea of them. Little...shits. Guess your barren womb made the decision for us.”

 

While trying her best to ignore him, Lexi closed her eyes, and snarled, “How dare you...I hope when the time comes...I get to watch Frank Castle kill you.”

 

Angered, Billy sent a sharp slap against Lexi’s pert ass. As she winced, the man repeated his previous action. And again. Knowing her behind must have been red at that point, the younger woman sneered as her ex-husband picked up the pace. How she hated him so. In that moment, the only thing getting her through was the idea that someday soon, The Punisher would learn of his  _ best friend’s  _ part in the death of his family.

 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Billy panted, his hips mercilessly smacking up against Lexi’s ass, “But, if I go down, I’m taking you with me! No way, no way Frank gets to kill me and not kill you. You think he’s going to care you’re Maria’s sister? He never liked you anyway. You were a bad influence for Lisa - he told me.”

 

“ _ Liar!” _

 

“Either way,” He snarled, while gripping her hips to give one final thrust, “You’ll be long dead before any of that happens.”

 

Feeling Billy’s hot cum filling her up, Lexi’s nostrils flared, “You’re gonna kill me, Bill?”

 

It was sickening, how gently his long fingers stroked her hair. Almost lovingly. Reaching up, they even worked to until her bruised and split wrists, “Soon. But, not before we relive some wonderful memories.”


End file.
